Wuo Ai Ni
by Kim Ra-Chan
Summary: CH 7 UP. Male!BelarusxMale!Taiwan. DLDR. Kesabaran seorang Nikolai Arlovsky tampaknya sedang diuji di pagi hari yang cerah ini. Sudah tak bisa tidur, lupa kalau hari ini hari Minggu..dan ketemu seseorang yang menyebalkan..no flame please. RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Powers by Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Rated : T  
><strong>

**Warning : typo, gaje, OOC, genderbend, BL, AU, don't like don't read because Male!Taiwan is son from Arthur and Kiku, crak pair..**

**Fic yang dibuat karena OTP saya yang baru yaitu Male!Belarus x Male!Taiwan. Jika tidak suka, mohon tidak meninggalkan flame di kolom review. Taiwan disini adalah anak adopsi Arthur dan Kiku. Taiwan memang ada sejarahnya dengan Inggris dan Jepang (Meski yang dengan Inggris hanya sedikit). Silahkan menikmati fic gaje ini dan ini masih pengenalan saja.*plak. Btw, ratingnya bisa naik. XDa  
><strong>

XxX

'Kenapa aku bisa menyukainya, ya?'

Pertanyaan itu selalu ada dalam otakku. Namanya Nikolai Arlovsky, personifikasi Belarus. Orang yang kusukai itu sangat terobsesi dengan kakaknya dan suka membawa pisau kemana-mana. Tak hanya itu, aura yang menyeramkan membuat ia menjadi orang yang sangat ditakuti di Hetalia Gakuen. Aku menyukainya sekitar setahun yang lalu.

"Kemana kakakku?" tanyanya kepada Quoc, personifikasi Vietnam.

"Aku tidak tahu." jawab Quoc dengan nada datar.

Terlihat raut muka kekesalan pada wajah Nikolai. Lalu, ia pergi meninggalkan Quoc. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Kenapa dia selalu menyukai kakaknya dan belum sadar kalau menyukai saudara sendiri itu tidak boleh?

"Kau mencari kakakmu, Nikolai-san?" tanyaku dengan nada gugup.

Nikolai melirik kepadaku dengan tatapan tajam. Bukannya aku takut seperti kebanyakan orang, malah jantungku berdetak dengan cepat. Pasti wajahku sekarang memerah tidak jelas.

"Kau tahu dia ada dimana?" tanya dia dengan nada dingin khasnya.

Aku mengangguk pelan, lalu aku nmenunjuk ke arah perpustakaan sekolah. Kakak Nikolai yang bernama Anya Braginsky yang merupakan personifikasi negara Russia, memang ada disana. Sekarang, raut muka kekesalan pada wajah tampan Nikolai menjadi raut muka kesenangan. Membuat hatiku sakit.

"Hmh..terima kasih, Taiwan." kata Nikolai tanpa melihat padaku dan langsung meninggalkanku.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Aku tahu, Nikolai bukan tipe orang yang termasuk ramah. Ah, intinya dia sangat jauh dari kata ramah. Jadi, mustahil seorang Nikolai Arlovsky memanggil namaku dengan nama manusiaku. Namaku Ryou Honda-Kirkland, personifikasi negara Taiwan yang terletak di Benua Asia. Kedua orang tuaku adalah Arthur Kirkland, personifikasi Inggris dan Kiku Honda, personifikasi Jepang. Aku diadopsi mereka sejak aku masih bayi.

"Tidak apa-apa diberitahu tahu, tuh?" tanya Kim Cha Ki, personifikasi Korea Selatan.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Memang apa salahnya membuat orang yang kita sukai terlihat senang meski hati ini terasa sakit?

"Tidak apa-apa, Kim-san." jawabku singkat.

Terlihat muka Kim Cha Ki cemberut mendengar jawabanku. Bisa ditebak, personifikasi Korea Selatan yang kadang suka berpenampilan girlband ini tidak puas dengan jawabanku.

"Bilang saja kau suka sama dia, da ze!" serunya dengan agak kesal.

Aku menggeleng. Mengungkapkan perasaan kepada seorang Nikolai Arlovsky itu tidak mudah! Yang ada di mata dan hatinya itu hanya Anya Braginsky, kakaknya yang sangat cantik layaknya boneka itu.

"Maaf, tapi...aku tidak bisa."

Aku langsung meninggalkan Kim Cha Ki tanpa mempedulikan ia berulang kali memanggil namaku dengan teriakan lantangnya yang selalu diprotes oleh beberapa guru dan murid di Hetalia Gakuen.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Powers by Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : typo, gaje, OOC, genderbend, BL, AU, don't like don't read because Male!Taiwan is son from Arthur and Kiku, crak pair..**

**Halo, semua. XD Terima kasih untuk ngreview fic gaje ini. OwO Saya gak menyangka kalau reviewnya positif semua dan gak adaa flame. ^^ Well, selamat baca chapter ini. Maaf kalau tambah gaje dan kepanjangan. ._.v**

XxX

'Mataku masih ngantuk..'

Sekarang, aku sedang pelajaran Bahasa Inggris, pelajaran yang diajarkan oleh Arthur Kirkland, personifikasi Inggris. Lelaki yang memiliki rambut pirang itu adalah ayahku yang kupanggil dengan sebutan Papa. Aku menguap untuk kesekian kalinya. Sungguh, pembahasan soal untuk persiapan tes pengendalian mutu sekolah mata pelajaran Bahasa Inggris ini membuatku ngantuk. Lalu, aku bersandar pada meja. Toh, tak mungkin aku yang ada di bangku paling belakang terlihat oleh mata sang guru tsundere itu.

"..Jangan bilang, kau akan ketiduran lagi seperti minggu lalu." Kata Ryouki, adik kembarku yang duduk disebelahku.

Aku tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Akan kuusahakan tidak, Ryouki." balasku dengan senyum yang kulakukan seperti biasanya.

Ryouki Honda-Kirkland, adalah adik kembarku yang merupakan personifikasi Taiwan juga. Membedakan kami berdua itu kadang susah, kadang tidak. Itulah komentar guru maupun murid di sekolah ini. Maklum, keadaan fisik kami berdua sangat mirip. Bedanya, aku ini memiliki sifat periang dan selalu tersenyum. Beda dengan Ryouki, yang hanya tersenyum di keadaan tertentu saja. Well, Ryouki itu sebenarnya tsundere.

"Awas saja kalau kau ketiduran lagi.." kata Ryouki dengan nadaa agak ketus.

Aku mengabaikan perkataannya dan menutup perlahan kedua mataku. Aku hanya memejamkan mata sebentar, bukan tidur.

XxX

"Hei, jangan diganggu. Biarkan dia menikmati tidurnya."

"Tidak, kok. Aku hanya melihat wajahnya yang manis itu~"

"Jangan-jangan murid yang minggu lalu ketiduran di pelajaran Bahasa Inggris itu dia, ya?"

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Yang pertama kali tertangkap dalam mataku yaitu sepasang mata berwarna violet yang mengisyaratkan kedinginan yang mendalam dan rambut platinum blonde yang halus. Entah kenapa, mirip sekali dengan mata dan rambut yang dimiliki oleh Nikolai. Tunggu dulu...Nikolai?

"E-EKH?"

Aku kaget melihat orang yang ada didepanku. Bagaimana tidak? Orang yang duduk didepanku itu adalah personifikasi Belarus yang paling ditakuti di Hetalia Gakuen, Nikolai Arlovsky. Lalu, terdengar tepuk tangan riuh oleh orang-orang yang ada di kelas ini.

"Berisik sekali kau, Taiwan.." kata Nikolai dengan tatapan tajamnya itu.

Aku merasakan wajahku memanas ketika ia menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu. Lalu, kualihkan pandanganku agar wajahku tidak memanas lagi. Kupandangi sekeliling, ternyata murid di kelas ini bukan Kelas Asia, tetapi Kelas Eropa. Terlihat, Papa tertawa kecil melihat kelakuanku. Begitu juga dengan beberapa murid Kelas Eropa.

"Ryou, kau ketiduran lagi di pelajaranku. Memang susah orang yang memiliki insomnia berangkat pagi." katanya sambil tertawa kecil.

"_Dui bu qi_, Papa." kataku dengan nada bersalah, lalu kuraih tasku dan berjalan keluar dari kelas Bahasa Inggris itu. Menghiraukan gelak tawa murid Kelas Eropa yang membuatku sangat malu.

Seperti kata Papa, aku memiliki insomnia. Aku baru bisa tidur jam empat pagi dan bangun sekitar jam sepuluh pagi. Karena itu, aku mendapat keistimewaan masuk sekolah pada siang hari dan pulang sore hari. Jadi, hari ini aku memaksakan diri untuk bangun pagi. Betapa malunya aku ketiduran di depan Nikolai tadi.

XxX

"Aku hari ini ada janji, jadi gak apa-apa kan kau pulang sendiri?" tanya Ryouki.

Aku tersenyum yang artinya mengisyaratkan jawaban iya. Ah, sepertinya aku tahu dia akan janjian dengan siapa. Yang pasti, seseorang dari Kelas Eropa.

"Bersenang-senanglah dengan dia, Ryouki~" godaku sambil menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

Terlihat rona merah sukses menghiasi wajahnya yang sama denganku itu. Aku tertawa melihatnya. Kalau ngomong soal pacarnya saja, wajahnya sudah semerah itu.

"B-Berisik! Sudah deh, aku pergi dulu." katanya kesal lalu pergi keluar dari gedung sekolah.

Aku mengangguk. Lalu, aku pergi menuju perpustakaan sekolah. Entah kenapa, rasanya aku ingin membaca buku dulu sebelum pulang ke rumah.

"Semoga hari ini gak ramai." kataku dengan nada riang.

Setelah sampai di perpustakaan, aku langsung mengetik nomor induk dan alasan ke perpustaakan di komputer yang melayani pengisian buku pengunjung perpustakaan. Hahaha, Hetalia Gakuen memang canggih.

"Baiklah, tinggal cari buku itu lalu kubaca dengan tenang."

Aku menuju rak buku bagian Biologi dan mengambil buku tentang..bunga. Meskipun aku ini laki-laki, aku ini sangat menyukai yang namanya bunga. Begitu juga dengan adik kembarku si Ryouki itu.

"Duduk disini aja, deh." kataku langsung duduk di kursi yang dekat dengan jendela luar.

Kubuka buku yang kugenggam. Dari dulu, aku ingin membaca buku di perpustakaan sebelum pulang sekolah. Tapi, sering tidak terlaksana gara-gara adik kembarku itu ngotot aku harus pulang cepat untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Kuambil music player dan headset di tas lalu memakainya. Aku memang suka baca buku sambil mendengarkan musik, sih.

XxX

Normal POV

Di saat yang bersamaan, personifikasi Belarus yang bernama Nikolai Arlovsky sedang mencari kakak perempuannya. Setiap kali ia bertanya kepada orang, selalu mendapat jawaban tidak. Tempat terakhir yang belum ia kunjungi yaitu perpustakaan. Langsung lelaki yang berambut platinum blonde itu masuk ke dalam perpustakaan. Siapa tahu kakak perempuannya itu ada di dalamnya.

"Hm..ada dimana?" gumamnya sambil melihat sekeliling dengan tatapan tajam membuat orang-orang yang ada di perpustakaan merinding.

Mata violetnya menangkap sosok lelaki pendek yang memiliki rambut cokelat sedang membaca buku di kursi yang paling dekat dengan jendela. Ternyata, itu adalalah Ryou Honda-Kirkland, personifikasi Taiwan.

'Kutanya saja dia..siapa tahu dia tahu kakakku ada dimana.' batin Nikolai.

Ia berjalan dengan cepat dan sampai dibelakang Ryou, ditepuknya pelan pundak lelaki yang memiliki mata coklat terang itu. Hasilnya, yang ditepuk tidak bergeming sama sekali dan asyik bernyanyi.

"Hei.."

Sekali lagi, Ryou Honda-Kirkland tak mempedulikan panggilan Nikolai yang ditunjukan kepadanya. Karena headset terpasang di kedua telinganya, tak heran Ryou tak mendengar suaranya. Nikolai mendengus kesal, lalu dilepasnya salah satu headset yang terpasang di telinga Ryou.

"Hei, kau tak mendengarku?" bisik Nikolai di telinga Ryou.

Ryou terdiam. Ia berhenti membaca bukunya sekaligus menyanyi. Dengan pelan, ia menolehkan kepalanya dan kaget melihat orang yang barusan berbisik padanya.

"E-EKH?" jerit Ryou kaget.

Murid yang sedang membaca buku menaruh jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya, mengisyaratkan Ryou untuk diam dan mendapat tatapan tajam dari petugas perpustakaan sekaligus Nikolai.

"A-ah, maaf." kata Ryou dengan nada bersalah.

Nikolai mendengus kesal lagi, lalu duduk di kursi yang ada disamping Ryou.

"Kau ini sungguh berisik, Taiwan." kata Nikolai sambil melipat tangannya, menatap Ryou dengan tatapan dingin khasnya membuat yang ditatap wajahnya memerah.

"Maaf..aku kaget sekali Nikolai-san tiba-tiba berbisik di telingaku..ngh.." kata Ryou dengan nada bingung.

"Hh..sudahlah. Hei, kau tahu kakakku ada dimana?" tanya Nikolai tanpa mempedulikan perkataan Ryou.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Nikolai, Ryou menggeleng pelan. Jujur, ia tidak melihat Anya dari awal ia di sekolah sampai sekarang.

"Maaf, aku tidak melihatnya." kata Ryou dengan nada pelan.

Nikolai kecewa dengan jawaban Ryou. Ia berdecak kesal, kenapa setiap kali ia ingin bertemu dengan Anya selalu saja kakak perempuannya itu menghilang.

"Tch.."

Ryou tersenyum kecil, lalu melanjutkan membaca buku yang ada di mejanya itu. Ia berusaha konsentrasi membaca bukunya karena orang yang disukainya baru kali ini duduk disampingnya.

'U-ukh..bisakah dia pergi? Aku tidak konsentrasi membaca.' batin Ryou dalam keadaan wajah sangat memerah dan jantungnya berdetak cepat.

Nikolai yang tak begitu mempedulikan keadaan Ryou melirik ke arah buku yang dibaca oleh personifikasi Taiwan yang mendapat julukan Macan Asia itu.

"Hei, kenapa kau membaca buku tentang bunga?" tanya Nikolai dengan nada dingin.

Ryou agak kaget ketika Nikolai melontarkan pertanyaan. Baru kali ini personifikasi Belarus itu membuka pembicaraan yang jauh dari topik seorang Anya Braginsky kepada dirinya. Ryou tersenyum, ia merasa senang jika Nikolai mengajaknya berbicara.

"Karena aku suka bunga, jadi aku membacanya." Jawab Ryou sambil tersenyum senang.

Nikolai menatap Ryou dengan tatapan heran. Baginya, jawaban Ryou terdengar aneh di telingannya.

"Kau suka bunga? Seperti perempuan saja." kata Nikolai dengan nada ketus.

Ryou hanya sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Nikolai. Dia tidak begitu sakit hati karena banyak yang mengomentari dia dan adik kembarnya seperti itu.

"Hahaha, begitu ya? Tapi, bunga itu menarik." kata Ryou lalu membuka halaman selanjutnya. "Apakah ada peraturan laki-laki tidak boleh menyukai bunga, Nikolai-san?"

Nikolai terdiam mendengar perkataan Ryou. Ia bingung membalas perkataan Ryou.

"..."

Ryou melirik jam tangannya, ia kaget ketika jarum jam menunjukkan jam empat sore. Ia panik, lalu beranjak dari kursinya sambil membawa buku yang barusan dibacanya. Membuat Nikolai menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku harus pulang. Sampai nanti, Nikolai-san!" kata Ryou sambil tersenyum manis, lalu pergi meninggalkan Nikolai.

Nikolai hanya diam, ia memandangi lelaki Taiwanese itu pergi ke arah petugas perpustakaan untuk meminjam buku tadi dan langsung keluar dari perpustakaan dengan langkah tergesa-gesa.

"..Dasar." gumam Nikolai, lalu beranjak dari kursinya. "Aku juga harus pulang."

XxX

Ryou terdiam di depan pintu utama gedung Hetalia Gakuen. Tak disangka, hujan turun dengan derasnya. Ia terpaksa menunggu hujan reda karena ia tidak membawa payung.

"Sial..terpaksa nunggu, nih." kata Ryou menatap derasan hujan dengan tatapan kesal.

Nikolai yang baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan, meihat Ryou yang sedang menunggu di depan pintu sambil mengumpat-ngumpat kesal karena hujan turun dengan deras.

"Hei, kau tidak pulang?" tanya Nikolai yang berada disamping Ryou membuat yang ditanya kaget.

"A-ah, Nikolai-san! Ngh..karena hujan, jadi tidak bisa pulang sekarang. Aku lupa bawa payung." kata Ryou sambil tersenyum malu.

Nikolai menghela nafas.

"Dasar bodoh." kata Nikolai dengan singkat tetapi dengan nada dalam.

Ryou hanya tertawa hambar mendengarnya. Dalam hatinya, ia menangis karena ia dikatakan bodoh oleh orang yang disukainya. Ia merutuki dirinya yang lupa membawa payung membuat dirinya terkesan bodoh di depan seorang Nikolai Arlovsky.

"Hmh..lebih baik, aku lari saja." kata Ryou dengan nada pelan. "Sampai besok, Nikolai-san."

Belum saja melangkahkan kaki keluar sekolah, lengan Ryou ditahan oleh Nikolai. Membuat Ryou kaget dan wajahnya seketika memerah. Ia bisa merasakan tangan Nikolai yang lebih besar darinya itu mengenggam lengannya dengan kuat.

"Eh?"

"Kau kuantar pulang." kata Nikolai mengambil payungnya lalu membukanya. "Dasar bocah yang merepotkan."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Powers by Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : typo, gaje, OOC, OC, genderbend, BL, AU, don't like don't read because Male!Taiwan is son from Arthur and Kiku, crak pair..**

XxX

Ryou merasa dirinya salah mendengar perkataan Nikolai. Tidak mungkin Nikolai mau mengantarnya pulang. Yang ia tahu, Nikolai bukan orang yang suka menolong orang, malah sebaliknya. Nikolai orang yang tidak peduli dengan orang lain kecuali Anya, kakak perempuannya.

"Hah?"

Nikolai berdecak kesal melihat ekspresi muka Ryou yang tampak seperti orang bodoh. Apa kurang jelas ia berbicara barusan?

"Kau kuantar pulang, bocah bodoh." Kata Nikolai dingin, lalu berjalan duluan keluar sekolah.

Ryou tak bergeming, ia tetap diam tak bergerak di tempatnya. Dia masih saja tidak percaya dengan perkataan Nikolai yang diucapkan beberapa detik yang lalu. Ryou menggeleng kepalanya dengan keras.

'Pasti ini mimpi..Nikolai-san mau mengantarku pulang?' batin Ryou dengan muka sedikit memerah.

Nikolai menoleh ke arah Ryou. Lalu, ditariknya tangan pemuda Taiwan yang lebih pendek darinya itu dengan keras. Membuat yang ditarik menjadi mengaduh kesakitan sekaligus mukanya tambah memerah, menyaingi merahnya rambut salah satu pamannya.

"E-ekh?"

"Kalau tidak cepat, hujannya akan semakin deras." Kata Nikolai datar, berjalan tanpa melihat sedikit pun ke arah Ryou.

Ryou tak sanggup mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Ia merasa dadanya terasa sesak, jantungnya berdetak cepat tak karuan. Sepertinya, ini memang kenyataan dan bukan mimpi kalau Nikolai mengantarnya pulang. Rasanya, Ryou ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas turunnya hujan kali ini. Mata coklat milik Ryou melirik pada tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Nikolai.

"Ngh..Nikolai-san.."

"Apa?" tanya Nikolai dengan nada dingin.

"...Kenapa tanganku dipegang terus?" tanya Ryou dengan nada malu.

Nikolai menghentikan langkahnya. Dilihatnya tangan miliknya memegang tangan Ryou yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Perlahan, dilepaskannya tangan Ryou dan memasukkan tangan miliknya sendiri ke dalam saku jaketnya.

"Sudah kulepas, ayo kita lanjut jalan lagi." kata Nikolai dengan tampang datar.

Ryou mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum kecil.

"_Shi._"

Selama perjalanan, Nikolai dan Ryou hanya diam saja. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan sama sekali. Nikolai Arlovsky, merupakan tipe yang tidak banyak berbicara dan hanya berbicara seperlunya. Tak heran, dia termasuk personifikasi yang anti sosial. Sedangkan Ryou Honda-Kirkland, meski sifatnya periang dan suka tersenyum, ia kadang agak bingung memulai pembicaraan dengan orang lain. Apalagi kalau orang lain itu adalah orang yang ditaksirnya selama ini, Nikolai.

'Jadi tidak enak begini, ya..' batin Ryou agak kecewa.

Mata violet Nikolai melirik sedikit ke arah Ryou, agak bingung melihat ekspresi diam Ryou yang bagi Nikolai sangat aneh.

"Kenapa kau?"

Ryou agak kaget ketika Nikolai membuka suara. Pikirannya yang melayang entah kemana membuatnya termenung.

"Aku? Tidak kenapa-napa kok." Jawab Ryou dengan nada agak gugup.

"Benarkah? Kau kelihata gugup seperti itu."

Ryou menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Wajar saja gugup karena ia baru kali ini pulang bersama dengan orang yang disukainya.

"Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa kok." Kata Ryou sambil tersenyum kecil. "Hanya memikirkan aku akan masak apa buat makan malam."

Nikolai memandang Ryou dengan tatapan dasar-bocah-aneh. Ryou tertawa kecil menyadari arti tatapan Nikolai yang ditunjukkan kepadanya. Karena Ryou adalah seorang Kirkland, ia bisa membaca ekspresi mata seseorang meski tidak begitu menguasai.

"Aneh, ya? Karena orang tuaku sibuk, di rumah hanya ada aku, Ryouki, dan Aerwyna." Kata Ryou dengan nada pelan. "Jadi, aku juga mengurus keperluan di rumah."

"Hm? Aerwyna..siapa dia?" tanya Nikolai lagi.

"Dia adik perempuanku, personifikasi Kota Greenwich. Tahun depan, ia akan sekolah di Hetalia Gakuen, kok." jawab Ryou sambil menatap sekelilingnya.

"Oh.."

Nikolai memandang fokus kedepan, tidak mempedulikan Ryou yang sweatdrop melihat dirinya. Ryou memandang lekat wajah Nikolai yang bagi dia menarik tapi mengerikan bagi orang lain.

"Ngh..kenapa Nikolai-san sangat menyukai Anya-san?" gumam Ryou tanpa sadar, volume suaranya pun terdengar jelas di telinga Nikolai.

Nikolai bingung mendengar pertanyaan Ryou yang tanpa sadar terlontarkan itu. Sedangkan sang pemuda berambut coklat tua itu baru sadar, lalu menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. Sungguh, ia refleks ketika ia bergumam seperti itu.

"A-ah, maaf. Aku spontan.." kata Ryou dengan nada agak panik.

"Hm..tidak apa-apa." Kata Nikolai dingin. "Aku..menyukai kakakku karena dia sangat baik padaku."

Hati Ryou agak sakit mendengarya. Seandainya ia tidak mengatakan hal bodoh yang diucapkannya tanpa sadar, sudah pasti hatinya tidak sesakit ini. Lalu, Ryou tertawa hambar.

"Hahaha..begitu.." kata Ryou dengan nada lirih.

"Aku kesal dengan kakak laki-lakiku, kenapa ia selalu mendapat perhatian dari Kak Anya?" kata Nikolai dengan nada agak kesal.

"Ah? Kalau dengan Nikolai-san sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Ryou mengerutkan alis. Ia tak menyangka kalau Anya lebih perhatian kepada Dimitri Laibida, personifikasi Ukraina.

"Kak Anya selalu menghindariku, ia selalu merasa ketakutan dan suka bersembunyi. Tch.." jawab Nikolai dengan raut muka kekesalan.

Ryou termenung. Apa segitu mengerikankah Nikolai Arlovsky bagi Anya Braginsky? Yang ia tahu dari Arthur, wajar saja Anya takut dengan Nikolai karena sister complex yang dimiliki Nikolai sangat tinggi.

"Terlalu sister complex sih.." bisik Ryou pelan, agar Nikolai tak dapat mendengar suaranya.

"Apa katamu?" tanya Nikolai pada Ryou dengan tatapan deathglare andalannya.

"E-eeh..gak ada apa-apa, kok!" jawab Ryou panik, lalu ia menyadari kalau ia sudah dekat dengan rumahnya. "Ah, kita sudah di depan rumahku, Nikolai-san."

"Hm?" Nikolai melihat ke arah rumah yang ada di dekat mereka, meski rumah itu besar tetapi desain rumah itu sangat simple. Beda dengan rumahnya yang khas Eropa yang mewah.

"Baiklah..sampai besok, Nikolai-san." Kata Ryou lalu membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya.

"Hmh..ya. Awas saja kau mengataiku sister complex." Kata Nikolai dengan menaikkan kadar deathglarenya dilengkapi aura hitam dibelakangnya.

Ryou mengangguk keras. Nikolai hanya mendesah pelan, lalu berbalik menuju ke arah lain tanpa mengucapkan salam kepada Ryou.

"Ah, Nikolai-san!" panggil Ryou dengan nada agak keras karena hujan masih turun dengan deras.

"Apa?" tanya Nikolai masih dengan nada dingin.

"Hmh..terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku." Kata Ryou sambil menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya, senyuman manis yang dapat membuat orang yang melihatnya blushing.

Nikolai terdiam melihat senyuman Ryou yang bagi dia sangat aneh. Memang benar kata murid-murid di Hetalia Gakuen, Ryou Honda-Kirkland meskipun laki-laki tetapi memiliki senyuman yang menyaingi senyuman manis seorang perempuan.

"Nikolai-san?" tanya Ryou bingung.

"..Dasar bocah aneh. Senyummu itu sangat aneh." Kata Nikolai dengan nada sangat dingin, lalu langsung pergi meninggalkan Ryou yang memasang muka bengong.

Tanpa Ryou sadari, rona kemerahan sukses menghiasi wajah dingin yang dimiliki Nikolai. Tak hanya memerah, Nikolai bisa merasakan wajahnya itu terasa panas ketika ia melihat senyuman maut seorang Ryou Honda-Kirkland.

'Apa-apaan senyumnya tadi..tch..' batin Nikolai, menutupi wajahnya dengan salah satu tangannya.

XxX

"Hei, Ryou. Kelihatannya hari ini kau senang banget ya." Kata Ryouki yang baru saja pulang.

Ryou menyengir mendengar perkataan adik kembarnya yang tsundere itu. Dengan riang, ia memotong daging sapi dengan lincahhnya.

"Benarkah? Mungkin ya.." kata Ryou sambil tersenyum.

Ryouki mengangguk, lalu menarik salah satu kursi yang ada di ruang makan dan langsung mengambil sikap duduk.

"_Shi_. Apa karena Nikolai, huh?"

Ryou menghentikan kegiatan memotong daginya. Mendengar nama orang yang disukainya, mukanya langsung memerah. Membuat Ryouki merasa heran melihat kelakuan kakak kembarnya.

"Nah, pasti tepat sasaran. Dia melakukan apa padamu?" tanya Ryouki lagi.

Ryou tertawa kecil.

"Tadi, ia mengantarkanku pulang.." kata Ryou sambil tersenyum malu, lalu melanjutkan kegiatan memotongnya yang tertunda.

Mata coklat Ryouki yang identik dengan Ryou melebar.

"APA?"

XxX

"Aku pulang."

Nikolai membuka pintu rumah, dan keadaan rumahnya sangat sepi. Ia menaruh payungnya ke dalam keranjang yang telah disediakan di dekat meja. Apa kakak-kakaknya belum pulang dari sekolah?

"A-ah..Kak.."

Telinga Nikolai menangkap suara seseorang yang berasal dari ruang tengah. Suara perempuan..sudah pasti itu suara milik kakak perempuan yang sangat ia sukai, Anya Braginsky , sang personifikasi Russia yang memiliki kecantikan layaknya boneka. Dengan cepat, Nikolai menuju ruang tengah untuk menemuinya kakaknya itu.

"Nikolai tak melihat kita..jadi, tidak masalah kan?"

Nikolai menghentikan langkahnya. Telinganya menangkap suara seseorang yang sudah pasti ini suara laki-laki. Tunggu..suara laki-laki ini milik suara kakak laki-lakinya, Dimitri Laibida sang personifikasi Ukraina.

'Mau apa dia?' batin Nikolai sebal, lalu ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruang tengah.

Ketika Nikolai sampai di ruang tengah, mata violetnya melebar melihat pemandangan yang ada di ruang tengah tersebut. Pemuda yang memiliki rambut platinum blonde itu terdiam melihatnya. Karena pemandangan itu..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yaitu kakak laki-lakinya tengah mencium kakak perempuan yang sangat ia sukai tepat di bibir sang gadis Russia.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Powers by Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : typo, gaje, OOC, OC, genderbend, BL, AU, don't like don't read because Male!Taiwan is son from Arthur and Kiku, crak pair..**

XxX

Pada hari ini, Ryou terpaksa bangun pagi lagi karena hari ini masih ada test. Terlihat, lelaki berambut coklat tua itu sedang bersemangat. Mungkin insiden dirinya diantar oleh Nikolai membuatnya bersemangat. Sedangkan Ryouki? Personifikasi Taiwan yang tsundere akut ini masih shock dengan perkataan kakak kembarnya kemarin malam.

"Ryou, apa mau ada perang dunia ketiga ya?" tanya Ryouki dengan nada pelan.

Ryou yang sedang berjalan riang disamping Ryouki hanya bingung ketika adik kembarnya bertanya seperti itu.

"Hah? Kok bisa?" tanya Ryou balik.

"Ngh..soalnya kemarin kau diantar pulang sama orang mengerikan itu, sih." Jawab Ryouki dengan muka pucat.

Ryou tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Ryouki. Baginya, lucu sekali jawaban adik kembarnya itu. Ditepuknya pelan kepala Ryouki sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hahaha, kau ini ada-ada saja!" kata Ryou sambil tertawa riang.

Ryouki menatap Ryou dengan tatapan jawabanku-bukan-lelucon. Mengerti arti tatapan itu, Ryou semakin mengeraskan tawanya. Dengan agak kesal, dijitaknya kepala Ryou membuat yang dijitak meringis kesakitan.

"A-aw..kenapa sih?"

Ryouki mendengus, lalu ia berjalan duluan masuk ke dalam gedung Hetalia Gakuen.

"Gak lucu, anak payah." Kata Ryouki dengan nada ketus, lalu mempercepat langkahnya,

Mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan Ryouki dengan nada ketus itu membuat Ryou hanya sweatdrop, lalu berusaha mengerjar langkah adik kembarnya yang semakin cepat meninggalkannya.

"Hei, tung.."

Perkataan Ryou terhenti ketika matanya menangkap sosok yang sangat dikenalnya, personifikasi Belarusia yang memiliki rambut platinum blonde dan mata violet yang bernama Nikolai Arlovsky. Sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah.

'Ngh..aku harus menyapanya.' Batin Ryou gugup, lalu ia menghampiri Nikolai.

Dengan langkah ragu dan tubuh agak gemetar, ditepuknya pelan pundak milik sang personifikasi Belarusia itu.

"Ni-hao, Nikolai-san." Sapa Ryou dengan nada ramah sambil tersenyum.

Nikolai yang mendengar sapaan Ryou langsung menatap lelaki Taiwanese itu dengan tatapan tajam. Ryou berjalan agak mundur, takut kalau Nikolai pasti akan menyerangnya tiba-tiba dengan pisau andalan karena sudah terdapat pisau di tangan Nikolai.

"Kau.." kata Nikolai dengan nada tajam.

Ryou hanya panik, pasti Nikolai akan memarahinya karena dengan sok akrabnya menepuk pundaknya.

"A-ah, maaf. Memangnya tidak boleh menyapa?" tanya Ryou dengan nada ketakutan, ia membayangkan Nikolai akan menyerangnya dengan pisau.

Nikolai mendengus kesal, lalu disimpannya kembali pisau itu ke dalam salah satu saku jaket hitamnya. Ryou hanya menatap pemandangan didepannya dengan tatapan heran. Nikolai hanya mendengus, lalu berjalan mendahului Ryou.

"..Pagi." kata Nikolai dengan nada pelan, tanpa melihat ke arah Ryou sama sekali.

"E-eh?"

Ryou tak menyangka Nikolai membalas sapaannya, tidak menyerangnya dengan pisau. Yang Ryou ketahui, Nikolai tidak suka dengan orang yang sok akrab dengannya. Dilihatnya punggung Nikolai yang sudah berjalan jauh meninggalkannya.

'Umh..dia membalasnya.' Batin Ryou dengan rona merah menghiasi pipinya itu.

GREB

"Hei, Ryou!" sapa seseorang dan orang itu memeluk sang personifikasi Taiwan dengan erat dari belakang.

Ryou kaget, ia sangat familiar dengan suara ini. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan mendapati seorang lelaki tinggi dengan rambut pirang dan bermata hijau tersenyum lebar kepadanya.

"Ni-Nicholas?" seru Ryou dengan nada antara senang dan tak percaya, melihat sahabatnya yang merupakan personifikasi Belgia sudah pulang dari negara asalnya.

"Hehehe, kaget ya?" tanya Nicholas Dubois sang personifikasi Belgia sambil melepas pelukannya dan tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja aku kaget! Dan..kau sudah pulang!" seru Ryou dengan riang.

Nicholas hanya menyengir, dan dielusnya rambut coklat tua yang halus milik Ryou.

"Aku pergi terlalu lama, ya? Hahaha." Kata Nicholas sambil tersenyum.

Ryou mengangguk dan mengembungkan pipinya dengan imutnya. Yang dijamin membuat banyak orang ingin sekali menyubit pipinya yang empuk seperti bakpao itu.

"Shi, sangat." kata Ryou dengan nada tegas.

"Hahaha, aku benar-benar minta maaf~"

Ryou hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar pernyataan maaf dari Nicholas. Lalu, Nicholas menepuk pelan pundak Ryou dengan memutar matanya dengan malas.

"Nah, apa kau dan Nikolai sudah berpacaran?" tanya Nicholas sambil menyengir.

Muka Ryou langsung memerah mendengar pernyataan Nicholas yang ditujukan kepadanya. Nicholas yang melihat itu menatap Ryou dengan tatapan senang dan dipegangnya kedua pundak personifikasi Formosa itu.

"Sudah, kan?" tanya Nicholas dengan nada girang.

Ryou hanya terdiam dengan muka masih memerah, lalu dengan pelan ia mengatakan..

"Belum.." kata Ryou dengan nada pelan.

Nicholas hanya memasang ekspresi shock mendengarnya.

"HAH? BELUM?"

Dan teriakan yang keluar dari personifikasi negara yang memiliki coklat yang terkenal lezat itu membuat para murid dan guru yang ada di dalam gedung Hetalia Gakuen menutup telinga.

XxX

"Tch.."

Nikolai hanya mendengus kesal sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di mejanya. Sekarang, dia berada di dalam kelas Bahasa Inggris dengan aura hitam keluar mengelilinginya. Membuat beberapa pasang mata yang melihatnya merinding ketakutan dan berwajah pucat.

'Aku tak menyangka..Kak Anya dan dia..tch..' batin Nikolai kesal.

Kemarin malam setelah dirinya mengantar Ryou dan pulang ke rumah, ia melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya sangat shock sekaligus kesal yang susah diukur. Anya, kakak sekaligus perempuan yang sangat ia sukai tengah berciuman dengan kakak laki-lakinya sendiri, Dimitri Laibida sang personifikasi Ukraina.

'Sial..'

Nikolai hanya menenggelamkan kepalanya, ia memikirkan perkataan Anya kemarin setelah kakak laki-lakinya itu berciuman dengannya.

"_Nikolai..aku..sudah bertunangan dengan Kak Dimitri..jadi, maaf..'_

Nikolai mengenggam tangannya keras, sampai ada darah mengalir pelan dari tangannya itu akibat kukunya yang terlalu tajam menghujam tangannya. Dia sangat kesal. Kenapa Anya tidak dari dulu mengatakan kalau dia sudah bertunangan dengan Dimitri, orang yang sangat tidak ia sukai karena mendapat perhatian penuh dari Anya.

'Kakak..segitu takutnya kau kepadaku?' batin Nikolai lirih.

XxX

"Haah..karena ketiduran (lagi), aku disuruh Papa mengantarkan tumpukan buku ini ke perpustakaan." Eluh Ryou sambil berjalan menuju perpustakaan.

Seperti yang dikatakan Ryou, ia disuruh Arthur, ayahnya, untuk mengantarkan tumpukan buku kamus ke perpustakaan karena lagi-lagi anaknya itu ketiduran di saat jam pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Ryou menghela nafas panjang.

"Padahal hari ini aku mau pulang cepat. Mau tidur!" kata Ryou dengan kesal.

Karena segitu kesalnya Ryou, ia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

BRUK

Tumpukan kamus Bahasa Inggris jatuh. Ryou kaget dan segera mengambil kamus-kamus yang berserakan di lantai itu. Sedangkan yang ditabrak juga membantu dirinya membereskannya.

"Ah, maaf! Aku tidak.." kata Ryou agak gugup karena kecerobohannya, ia tak sengaja menabrak orang itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini bukunya, da~" kata orang itu riang, lalu memberikan buku itu kepada Ryou.

"Tapi, aku sangat bersalah. Maaf.." kata Ryou dengan nada sangat menyesal, lalu menerima buku dari orang itu tanpa melihat kearahnya.

Ryou dan orang itu berdiri. Dan iris mata coklat terang Ryou langsung menatap sepasang mata orang yang baru saja ditabraknya itu. Berwarna violet, mirip dengan Nikolai. Akan tetapi, yang dihadapannya ini adalah seorang wanita yang tinggi dan memiliki rambut berwarna beige-blonde.

"A-Anya-san..?" tanya Ryou dengan mata melebar.

Anya Braginsky, sang personifikasi Russia itu tersenyum manis kepada Ryou.

"Kebetulan sekali bertemu denganmu, da~" kata Anya dengan nada lembut.

Ryou tersenyum kecil.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kebetulan?" tanya Ryou lagi dengan nada pelan.

"Da, karena ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu~" jawab Anya dengan senyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Powers by Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Male!BelarusxMale!Taiwan, slight Male!UkrainexFem!Russia and Male!TaiwanxFem!Russia**

**Warning : typo, gaje, OOC, OC, genderbend, BL, AU, don't like don't read because Male!Taiwan is son from Arthur and Kiku, crak pair..**

XxX

"Membicarakan apa, Anya-san?" tanya Ryou menatap gadis Russia di depannya dengan tatapan heran sekaligus bingung.

Anya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Lalu, dielusnya pundak Ryou dengan pelan. Membuat yang dielus makin menambah rasa bingungnya. Baru kali ini ia bisa berbicara dengan kakak perempuan Nikolai ini.

"Ikutlah aku. Kita ngobrol santai di cafetaria, da~" kata Anya lalu menarik tangan lelaki _Taiwanese _itu.

Ryou hanya mengikuti saja kemauan Anya, kakak kelasnya itu. Jujur, tak hanya rasa heran yang menghantuinya. Tapi juga takut. Karena aura yang dimiliki Anya baginya sangat aneh dan berbeda dengan siswi-siswi yang ada di Hetalia Gakuen. Tak lama, mereka berdua sampai di cafetaria dan langsung duduk di bangku yang kosong.

"Baiklah, aku mulai saja pembicaraan ini, da~" kata Anya sambil tersenyum manis, membuat Ryou agak merinding juga melihat senyumannya itu.

"Ngh..yah, silahkan." Kata Ryou tersenyum kecil, ia berusah menenangkan dirinya yang sekarang tubuhnya itu agak merinding.

"Santai saja, Ryou-kun. Tak perlu tegang~"

Ryou agak kaget ketika Anya mengetahui dirinya dalam keadaan tegang.

"Aku tak tegang kok, Anya-san." Kata Ryou dengan nada meyakinkan. Membuat personifikasi Russia itu tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, kau tentu saja tahu kan kalau Nikolai, adikku itu menyukaiku.." kata Anya dengan nada pelan, mukanya memucat mengucapkan nama adiknya yang bipolar itu.

Ryou mengangguk pelan.

"Tentu. Setiap ada jam kosong, ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk mencarimu, Anya-san." Kata Ryou. "Juga membawa pisau untuk menodong orang yang ditanyanya."

Kali ini, Anya mengangguk.

"Y-Yah, memang kebiasaannya itu susah dihentikan. Tapi, dia sekarang sedang berhenti mencari-cariku lagi, Ryou-kun." Kata Anya tersenyum kecil.

Mata coklat terang Ryou terbelalak. Ia merasa kedua telinganya salah mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Anya barusan atau memang benar yang diucapkan Anya benar. Seorang Nikolai Arlovsky berhenti mengejar kakak perempuannya yang sangat disukainya itu?

"A-apa tidak salah, Anya-san? Kenapa?" tanya Ryou dengan nada penuh rasa keheranan.

"...Karena aku sudah bertunangan dengan Kak Dimitri. Alasan yang masuk akal, bukan?"

Ryou terdiam mendengar ucapan Anya.

"Lalu..kenapa Anya-san mengatakan hal ini padaku? Bukankah aku tak ada hubungannya dengan hal ini?" tanya Ryou lagi.

Anya tersenyum, lalu dielusnya kepala Ryou yang memiliki rambut coklat tua yang halus. Baru kali ini Anya mengelus rambut lelaki sehalus ini. Membuat Ryou semakin bingung karena Anya tiba-tiba mengelus rambutnya.

"Karena kau..menyukai Nikolai, kan?" tanya Anya masih menunjukkan senyumnya kepada Ryou.

Mata Ryou melebar. Mukanya yang dari tadi agak memucat sekarang bersemu merah layaknya warna bunga nasional milik negaranya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat tak karuan.

"N-Ngh..N-Nikolai-san..?" kata Ryou dengan nada agak panik membuat Anya gemas dan memegang kedua pipi tembemnya.

"Da, kau menyukainya kan? Jujur saja padaku~" kata Anya sambil mengelus pipinya dengan lembut.

Muka Ryou semakin merah ketika kedua tangan Anya mengelus pipinya.

"Tahu dari.."

"Aku mengetahuinya dari cara melihatmu kepada Nikolai dan kau itu memandangnya dengan wajah bersemu merah~"

Ryou hanya ternganga, ia kehabisan kata-kata sekarang dan tak sanggup menyangahnya. Dia tak menyangka kalau selama ini Anya mengetahui perasaannya pada Nikolai.

"..."

"...Benar, da~?"

Ryou hanya mengangguk pelan. Mata coklat terangnya tidak berani menatap kakak perempuan Nikolai itu dan memilih menatap lantai putih bersih milik cafetaria Hetalia Gakuen itu.

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah kau memiliki hubungan dengannya, da~" kata Anya lalu melepas elusannya pada pipi milik Ryou.

"E-eh?" Ryou agak kaget.

"Aku senang jika ada yang menyukai adikku. Lagipula, kata Kak Dimitri orang yang bisa berbicara dengan Nikolai secara alami itu hanya kau~" kata Anya sambil terkekeh.

"U-uh? Dimitri-san?" tanya Ryou dengan heran.

Anya mengangguk.

"Katanya, kemarin Nikolai mengantarkanmu pulang karena kau tidak membawa payung~" jawab Anya dengan nada ceria.

"E-ekh?"

"Jadi, bisa saja Nikolai menyukaimu, da~"

Ryou terdiam. Matanya sekarang agak lesu dan raut mukanya berubah. Anya agak khawatir melihat keadaan Ryou yang berubah sekarang.

"Ryou-kun, kau kenapa?" tanya Anya dengan nada bingung.

"..Apa bisa? Sepertinya tidak.." jawab Ryou lalu menghela nafas pelan, menandakan ia merasa agak berat dengan masalahnya.

"Bukankah kau selalu berpikiran positif, Ryou-kun? Jangan berkata seperti itu.." kata Anya dengan nada halus.

"Tapi.."

Anya menepuk pelan pundak milik lelaki fashionista itu.

"Kau harus bisa mendapatkannya, Ryou-kun. Berjuanglah~" kata Anya memberikan semangat.

Ryou tersenyum.

"_Xie xi.."_

KRUYUUK

Seketika, mereka berdua terdiam mendengar suara perut yang ternyata berasal dari perut Ryou. Anya terkekeh mendengarnya, membuat Ryou menunduk malu dengan muka sangat memerah.

"_D-Dui bu qi_, Anya-san!" kata Ryou sambil tersenyum malu.

"Tidak apa-apa, sekarang kita makan saja dulu~" kata Anya sambil tersenyum, lalu memanggil pelayan untuk memesan makanan.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang sedang mengawasi mereka dengan tatapan tajam yang mengisyaratkan kekesalan.

"Dia..ada hubungan apa dengan kakak?" gumam orang itu.

XxX

"Anya-san tak perlu repot membayar semuanya tadi.." kata Ryou sambil bersweatdrop ria.

Anya tertawa kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, uangku hari ini berlebih~" kata Anya ceria, lalu memasukan kembali dompetnya ke dalam saku seragam sekolahnnya.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih." Kata Ryou sambil menunjukkan senyum manisnya kepada Anya.

Ketika senyum Ryou yang manis itu ditunjukan,langsung Anya Braginsky memeluknya dengan erat dan alhasil membuat yang dipeluk kaget.

"E-ekh?" Ryou merasa bingung dan mukanya memerah karena dipeluk.

"Manisnya~" kata Anya lalu mencium salah satu pipi Ryou.

Muka Ryou semakin memerah. Anya tertawa melihatnya dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Nah, aku harus pergi karena aku ada kencan dengan Kak Dimitri. Sampai jumpa nanti, Ryou-kun~" kata Anya tersenyum lalu berjalan pelan meninggalkan Ryou yang mematung.

Ryou mengangguk, lalu ia melambaikan tangannya. Begitu juga dengan Anya, ia membalas lambaian tangan Ryou. Ryou tersenyum, karena ternyata Anya sosok yang menyenangkan sebagai teman ngobrol.

'Ternyata, Anya-san baik..' batin Ryou dalam hati.

"Hei, Taiwan.."

Ryou menoleh ke arah seseorang yang memanggilnya, ia kaget mendapati seorang Nikolai Arlovsky telah berdiri di belakangnya.

"N-Nikolai-san..?" tanya Ryou kaget, mukanya kembali bersemu merah.

Nikolai mendengus kesal.

"Kau ada hubungan dengan kakakku, huh?" tanya Nikolai dengan menatap Ryou dengan tatapan tajam khas dari mata violetnya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Nikolai, Ryou langsung menggeleng keraskan kepalanya.

"Tidak! Aku dan Anya-san tadi hanya..."

"Cukup, jangan berbohong padaku. Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, ia memelukmu dan menciummu..tch.." kata Nikolai dengan raut muka kesal, lalu ia menodongkan salah satu pisaunya ke arah leher sang personifikasi _Ilha Formosa_ didepannya.

Ryou kaget, jarak lehernya dengan pisau Nikolai sangat dekat. Jika ia bergerak sedikit saja, hal yang tak diinginkannya akan terjadi begitu saja.

"A-Aku tidak berbohong, Nikolai-san." Kata Ryou dengan nada bergetar.

Nikolai semakin mempertajam tatapannya pada Ryou. Ia masih tak percaya dengan sanggahan yang terlontar dari mulut Ryou.

"Alasanmu itu memuakkan sekali, Taiwan." Kata Nikolai dengan nada ketus.

Ryou tercengang, dia mengepalkan tangan miliknya dengan keras. Matanya sekarang berkaca-kaca, ia menahan rasa tangisnya. Bagaimana tidak sakit mendengar kata-kata menyakitkan yang terlontar dari mulut orang yang dia sukai..ah, tidak. Sangat ia cintai.

"Terserah apa katamu, Nikolai-san!" seru Ryou dengan nada jengkel.

"Hm? Jadi, kau ada hubungan dengan kakakku, kan?" tanya Nikolai yang makin mengeleminasi jarak pisaunya dengan leher jenjang Ryou.

"Aku menyukai orang lain!" kata Ryou dengan nada agak membentak kepada lelaki _Belarusian_ didepannya.

"Siapa, huh? Kak Anya, kan?" tanya Nikolai yang semakin kesal.

"B-Bukan, aku sangat menyukai Nikolai-san! Bukan Anya-san!" seru Ryou dengan nada keras.

Hening, kedua lelaki berbeda benua itu terdiam. Ryou ternganga, ia menutup mulutnya dengan muka sangat memerah. Sungguh, ia menyatakan hal itu secara refleks, tidak sengaja. Sedangkan Nikolai hanya menunjukkan raut muka kaget, mata violetnya melebar mendengar pernyataan cinta tak sadar yang keluar dari mulut Ryou.

"A-apa..?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Powers by Hidekaz Himaruya, OC yang muncul disini milik teman saya. .w.**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Male!BelarusxMale!Taiwan  
><strong>

**Warning : typo, gaje, OOC, OC, genderbend, BL, AU, don't like don't read because Male!Taiwan is son from Arthur and Kiku, crack pair..**

XxX

Hening, kedua lelaki berbeda benua itu terdiam. Ryou ternganga, ia menutup mulutnya dengan muka sangat memerah. Sungguh, ia menyatakan hal itu secara refleks, tidak sengaja. Sedangkan Nikolai hanya menunjukkan raut muka kaget, mata violetnya melebar mendengar pernyataan cinta tak sadar yang keluar dari mulut Ryou.

"A-apa..?"

Ryou masih dalam keadaan terdiam, otaknya susah berpikir karena rasa malunya sangat besar setelah kata-kata yang tidak sengaja keluar dari mulutnya terlontar begitu saja. Memang, jika ia sedang dalam keadaan jengkel pasti akan keluar kata yang tak akan disangka-sangka orang lain.

"N-Ngh..lupakan!" kata Ryou dengan nada agak panik. "Aku.."

"Benarkah yang kau katakan barusan, Taiwan?" tanya Nikolai langsung memotong perkataan Ryou.

Ryou hanya menundukkan kepalanya, ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Sungguh, ia tak ada niatan mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Nikolai. Baginya, kalau ia mengatakan hal itu pada Nikolai, sudah pasti sang personifikasi yang memiliki bunga nasional yang bernama Flax Flowers akan menolaknya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, bodoh!" seru Nikolai dengan nada agak membentak personifikasi Taiwan itu.

Ryou tersentak mendengarnya. Mata coklat terang indah miliknya tak berani menatap Nikolai yang berdiri di hadapannya. Ia menghela nafas pelan dan mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat.

"Kalau kujawab iya..bagaimana, Nikolai-san?" tanya Ryou dengan nada pelan, ia sengaja memelankan suaranya karena agak takut dengan Nikolai.

Nikolai terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Ryou. Ia bingung mau menjawab apa. Baru kali ini ia mendapat pernyataan cinta dari seorang laki-laki. Dulu, dirinya pernah 'ditembak' oleh seorang perempuan manis yang merupakan personifikasi Lithuania dan berakhir penolakan dari Nikolai dengan nada dingin.

"...Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti." Jawab Nikolai dengan nada bingung, suasana sekarang seperti memojokkannya.

Ryou tersenyum kecil, lalu tertawa pelan. Tawa milik pemuda _Taiwanese _terdengar seperti dipaksakan. Nikolai memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Lupakan apa yang aku katakan, Nikolai-san." Kata Ryou sambil tersenyum paksa. "Lagipula, Nikolai-san kan menyukai Anya-san."

Ryou menyingkirkan pelan pisau yang hampir mengenai lehernya, lalu membalikkan badannya. Badannya agak gemetar, matanya yang selalu mengisyaratkan kehangatan itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia menahan rasa tangisnya.

"Anggap saja ini tak pernah terjadi..dan sampai nanti, Nikolai-san." Kata Ryou dengan nada lirih, lalu dengan cepat ia berlari meninggalkan Nikolai.

"H-Hei, Taiwan!" panggil Nikolai dengan keras, sayangnya yang dipanggil sudah berlari sangat jauh dan sudah meneteskan air mata.

'Sampai kapan pun, aku tak akan pernah bisa menggapaimu..bahkan memilikimu.' Batin Ryou sambil berlari, matanya terus mengeluarkan air mata.

XxX

"Hei, Ryou. Kau kenapa mengurung diri di kamar, sih?" tanya Ryouki yang sedang ada di depan kamar kakak kembarnya sambil membawa nampan yang berisi makanan yang ia beli sepulang sekolah dan air putih.

Ryou hanya terdiam di kasur miliknya, telinganya seakan tak mendengar panggilan dari adik kembarnya yang tsundere tingkat akut itu. Matanya yang berlinang air mata itu terus menatap pemandangan malam lewat jendela yang berada di dekatnya.

"Ryou, kalau tidak kubuka akan kudobrak pintunya!" ancam Ryouki dengan nada kesal.

Ryou tercekat, lalu dengan cepat ia membuka pintu kamarnya dengan salah satu tangannya membersihkan sisa air matanya dengan cepat agar Ryouki tak dapat melihatnya.

"Maaf.." kata Ryou dengan nada pelan.

Ryouki agak kaget melihat mata kakak kembarnya yang identik dengan dirinya itu. Mata coklat terang yang bersinar cerah itu sekarang tak bersinar cerah seperti biasanya. Terlihat mata kakak kembarnya itu memerah, menandakan Ryou Honda-Kirkland menangis dalam waktu yang lama.

"Kau kenapa, Ryou?" tanya Ryouki dengan nada cemas, khawatir akan keadaan kakak kembarnya itu.

Ryou menggeleng pelan, lalu ia menunjukkan senyum yang biasa ia tunjukkan ke semua orang itu kepada Ryouki yang menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Nee, tidak ada apa-apa kok!" kata Ryou dengan nada yakin dan memperlihatkan big smilenya yang terdapat deretan giginya yang putih dan rapi.

"Bohong." Kata Ryouki dengan singkat dan agak ketus kepada Ryou.

"Tidak, kok. Ayo kita ma..."

"Kita akan makan kalau kau mau menjelaskan alasan kau menangis seperti itu, Ryou." Kata Ryouki dengan nada tegas dan tatapan mata serius, membuat Ryou terdiam melihatnya.

"Sungguh, aku tidak kenapa-napa kok." Sangkal Ryou dengan nada pelan.

"Aku tak percaya, katakan padaku atau kau kusumpal dengan scone milik Papa." Ancam Ryouki membuat muka Ryou seketika memucat mendengar perkataannya yang terakhir itu.

"S-sebenarnya..."

XxX

Pagi yang cerah seperti biasanya, membuat para siswa-siswi Hetalia Gakuen menjalani rutinitas biasanya di sekolah berstandar internasional itu. Saat ini, personifikasi Taiwan yang menyukai warna biru bernama Ryouki Honda-Kirkland sedang berdiri di depan pintu kelas Eropa.

"Kau ada perlu apa kesini, Ryouki?" tanya Nicholas, sang personifikasi Belgia menatap Ryouki dengan tatapan heran.

"Aku mau bertemu dengan Nikolai." Jawab Ryouki singkat dengan raut muka serius.

"Hah? Bukannya mau ketemu si pacarmu Aodhfin, ya~?" tanya Nicholas lagi dengan nada menggoda Ryouki.

Muka Ryouki seketika memerah mendengar nama pacarnya disebut. Aodhfin adalah pacarnya yang merupakan personifikasi Irlandia sekaligus sepupunya yang merupakan anak dari kakak Arthur yang merupakan personifikasi Irlandia juga.

"D-diam kau." Kata Ryouki dengan muka semerah tomat milik Antonio. "Cepat panggil Nikolai!" lanjut Ryouki dengan nada seperti memerintah Nicholas.

Nicholas hanya tertawaa kecil dan masuk ke dalam kelasnya untuk memanggil Nikolai. Tak lama kemudian, Nikolai menghampiri Ryouki yang menunggu di depan pintu kelas Eropa dengan wajah malas.

"Kau..Taiwan yang adik, kan?" tanya Nikolai dengan nada dingin.

Ryouki hanya mengangguk dan mendengus kesal. Jujur, ia tak suka bertemu dengan Nikolai yang menurutnya aneh. Tapi demi kakak kembarnya, ia akan menemuinya.

"_Shi, _kau ikut aku ke taman belakang sekolah. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan padamu." Kata Ryouki dengan nada ketus, lalu jalan mendahului menuju taman belakang sekolah.

Nikolai hanya tak mengucapkan sepatah kata apa pun dan mengikuti saja kemauan Ryouki itu dengan muka malas.

XxX

"Aku hanya ingin bilang, kau itu jangan bersikap jahat sama Ryou." Kata Ryouki pelan, ia sekarang bersama Nikolai duduk di bangku taman.

Nikolai hanya mengerutkan alisnya, heran sekaligus bingung mendengar perkataan Ryouki tersebut.

"Aku tidak jahat padanya, bocah tsundere." Kata Nikolai dengan nada ketus khasnya, membuat Ryouki ingin sekali menghajar lelaki yang tinggi itu tetapi ia mencoba untuk bersabar.

"Kau kan kemarin menodongkan pisau ke dia, bocah bipolar!" seru Ryouki dengan nada tak kalah ketusnya. "Ryou itu kan suka padamu, jadi hentikan kebiasaan burukmu itu!"

Nikolai yang hendak membalas perkataan si Taiwan yang tsundere itu terdiam mendengar nama Ryou. Karena perkataan Ryouki yang terakhir itu mengingatkannya dengan kejadian sore kemarin.

"Ryou itu suka padamu..sejak setahun yang lalu." Kata Ryouki sambil memandang birunya langit pagi yang cerah itu. "Sungguh terlalu kau menyakiti perasaannya yang tulus itu."

Mata violet milik Nikolai melebar mendengar perkataaan Ryouki. Ia kaget kalau Ryou sudah menyukai dirinya lama sekali, padahal ia tahu dirinya itu siswa yang paling ditakuti nomor satu di Hetalia Gakuen.

"A-apa?" tanya Nikolai dengan nada tidak percaya.

Ryouki menatap Nikolai dengan tatapan tajam yang mengisyaratkan ia serius dengan perkataannya, tidak main-main.

"Aku tidak bohong, Nikolai." Kata Ryouki lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Ryou bukanlah orang yang dapat berbohong dengan baik." Lanjut Ryouki dengan nada pelan.

Nikolai hanya terdiam, ia terlihat bingung ingin menanggapi perkataan Ryouki yang membuatnya terpaku seperti ini. Situasi yang jarang ia rasakan dari dulu hingga sekarang.

"Tapi, aku..masih menyukai kakakku." Kata Nikolai dengan pelan.

"Aku tahu soal itu, kok. Aku hanya ingin kau mengucapkan permintaan maaf pada kakakku karena kau bersikap tak baik kemarin sore." Jelas 'youki dengan panjang lebar.

"..."

"Aku tak memaksamu menyukai dan menerima Ryou, Nikolai. Dia tak pantas mendapatkan pendamping yang tak tulus mencintainya."

"..."

Ryouki membalikkan badannya dan berjalan perlahan menuju ke dalam gedung Hetalia Gakuen, karena sebentar lagi pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Lalu, ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jika kau menyukainya, jangan berpaling darinya. Kau..akan menyesal, Nikolai." Lanjut Ryouki, lalu ia masuk ke dalam dan meninggalkan Nikolai yang masih duduk di bangku taman.

'Mungkin..aku harus meminta maaf.' Batin Nikolai.

XxX

Nikolai mempercepat langkahnya menuju perpustakaan milik Hetalia Gakuen. Ia akan menemui Ryou untuk meminta maaf setelah ia bertanya dimana Ryou berada kepada Nicholas yang menggodanya diri. Awalnya, ia membiarkan saja nasihat Ryouki pagi tadi. Tapi, itu mengganjal dirinya dan membuatnya kepikiran. Lagipula, dirinya menjadi kasihan kepada personifikasi yang mendapat julukan_ Beautiful Island_ itu. Tak lama, ia sampai di perpustkaan dan mata violetnya mencari keberadaan Ryou.

'Dia ada dimana..ah, itu dia.' Batin Nikolai, matanya berhasil menangkap seorang lelaki manis berambut coklat sedang mendengar musik lewat headphone kesayangannya dan membaca buku di bangku perpustakaan.

Nikolai yakin yang ia lihat adalah Ryou Honda-Kirkland, bukan Ryouki Honda-Kirkland. Meski membedakan mereka antara susah dan gampang. Katanya kalau Ryouki yang ke perpustakaan, dijamin itu tanda-tanda perang dunia ketiga akan dimulai. Jadi, mustahil personifikasi Taiwan penyuka warna biru yang tsundere itu ke perpustakaan. Segera, Nikolai menghampiri Ryou dan menepuk pelan pundaknya dari belakang.

"Hei.." sapa Nikolai dengan nada pelan dan agak..gugup? Aneh, hanya minta maaf saja dia bisa jadi gugup seperti ini.

Yang disentuh pundaknya agak tersentak, lalu menolehkan pelan kepalanya. Nikolai agak bingung melihat mata coklat muda milik Ryou yang bertemu dengan mata violet miliknya. Ia merasakan aura mata Ryou..berbeda dari biasanya? Entahlah, ia merasa yang di depannya itu bukanlah Ryou.

"Kau ada perlu apa denganku...Nikolai?" tanya lelaki _Taiwanese _itu dengan nada yang tak kalah datar dengan Nikolai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**Ini mungkin chapter terpanjang yang saya ketik untuk fic ini. =_=a Gomen kalau kepanjangan, ngetiknya gak sadar sih.*plak* Well, untuk yang terakhir itu, Taiwan yang disapa Nikolai di perpustakaan bukanlah Ryou maupun Ryouki. XD *whut* Penasaran? Baca next chap berikutnya. OwOd Oh, saya minta doa semoga saya lulus ujian sekolah minggu depan. Karena ketentuan lulus SMP yaitu lulus ujian sekolah maupun nasional. (_ _) Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya dan please review~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Powers by Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Male!BelarusxMale!Taiwan**

**Warning : typo, gaje, OOC, genderbend, BL, AU, don't like don't read because Male!Taiwan is son from Arthur and Kiku, crack pair..**

XxX

"Kau ada perlu apa denganku...Nikolai?" tanya lelaki Taiwanese itu dengan nada yang tak kalah datar dengan Nikolai.

Nikolai menatap lelaki yang ada dihadapannya dengan tatapan agak bingung. Yang didepannya ini adalah Ryou atau Ryouki? Kalau Ryouki, bukankah itu mustahil orang seperti dia bisa ada di dalam perpustakaan?

"Kau Taiwan yang adik, ya?" tanya Nikolai kepada lelaki _Taiwanese _itu yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

Personifikasi Taiwan itu menghela nafas. Ditutupnya buku yang dibacanya dan melepas headset yang terpasang manis di kedua telinganya. Lalu, ia memandang Nikolai dengan raut muka yang datar, tidak terlihat senyuman sedikit pun disana.

"Aku bukan Ryouki. Namaku Ryouji Honda-Kirkland. Bisa dibilang, aku ini kepribadian lain dari Ryou, kakakku." Jawab lelaki yang memiliki rambut coklat yang halus itu.

Nikolai agak kaget mendengar penjelasan yang keluar dari mulut Ryou. Ah, tidak. Lebih tepatnya, sisi lain Ryou yang bernama Ryouji. Ia baru tahu kalau Ryou yang seceria itu ternyata berkepribadian ganda. Tunggu, kenapa saat Ryouki bertemu dengannya ia tidak mengatakan kalau kakak kembarnya itu memiliki kepribadian lain?

'Jadi, tubuhnya itu tetap tetapi kepribadiannya saja yang berbeda.' Batin Nikolai sambil menatap Ryouji.

"Iya, ini tubuh Ryou kok. Kau ini susah mencerna kata-kataku? Bodoh." Kata Ryouji dengan nada dingin khasnya.

Mendengar perkataan Ryouji, Nikolai berdecak kesal. Demi apa ia tadi disebut bodoh dengan nada dingin dan terdengar santai sekali kepribadian lain Ryou itu mengatakannya. Dengan rasa kesal, ditodongnya pisau miliknya ke leher Ryouji.

"Kau..berani-beraninya menyebutku bodoh." Kata Nikolai dengan nada kesal dengan memberikan deathglare andalannya.

Ryouji agak tersentak ketika ujung pisau milik Nikolai tepat didepan leher miliknya. Lalu, ia tidak menyingkirkan pisau itu tetapi ia memegang tangan Nikolai yang memegang pisau tersebut. Nikolai dapat merasakan suhu tubuh personifikasi Taiwan itu. Dingin.

"Kau mau membunuhku, Nikolai? Boleh, tetapi yang merasakan sakit nanti adalah Ryou." Kata Ryouji dengan nada datar, tetapi disertai dengan senyum kecil.

Nikolai terdiam mendengarnya. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan kepribadian lain Ryou yang baginya menyebalkan sekali itu. Kalau ia melukai Ryouji, sama saja ia akan melukai tubuh milik Ryou. Sadar akan hal itu, Nikolai memasukkan kembali pisaunya ke dalam saku jaketnya.

"Tch..benar juga." Gumam Nikolai dengan nada pelan.

Ryouji menatap Nikolai sekilas, lalu ia membuka bukunya. Melanjutkan aktivitas membacanya yang sempat tertunda oleh personifikasi Belarusia. Membuat pemuda yang memiliki rambut _platinum blonde_ didekatnya semakin menaikkan rasa kekesalannya pada Ryouji.

"Hei kau, aku belum selesai berbicara, bocah."

"Memangnya ada perlu apa, sih? Kau mengangguku saja." Kata Ryouji dengan mata fokus terhadap buku yang dibaca, tak melirik ke arah Nikolai sama sekali.

"Aku kesini untuk meminta...maaf." kata Nikolai dengan nada pelan, ia agak canggung mengucapkan kata 'maaf'.

"Hah? Buat apa?" tanya Ryouji yang masih menyibukkan mata coklat terang miliknya dengan buku tentang fotografer itu.

"Kemarin, aku menodongkan pisau kepadamu. Jadi, aku minta..maaf." kata Nikolai dengan nada sangat pelan, hampir tak tertangkap oleh telinga.

Ryouji meletakkan bukunya di meja, lalu ia menatap Nikolai dengan tatapan malas.

"Kau melakukannya pada Ryou, bukan padaku. Jadi, minta maaflah nanti kalau Ryou sudah kembali." Kata Ryouji sambil memutar matanya dengan malas.

"Tapi, dia bisa mendengarnya kan?"

Ryouji menghela nafas. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya dan mengarahkan kedua matanya ke jendela perpustakaan, memandang langit sore yang baginya cukup cerah itu.

"Aku dan Ryou memang satu, akan tetapi hal yang dihadapi berbeda." Kata Ryouji. "Kan sudah kukatakan, aku ini kepribadian lain dirinya."

"Begitu.." gumam Nikolai.

"Hei, alasan dia menyuruhku keluar bisa jadi dia sedih gara-gara kejadian kemarin." Lanjut Ryouji dengan nada dingin lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Ah..?" kata Nikolai tersentak mendengar perkataan Ryouji.

Ryouji mengabaikannya, seakan kehadiran Nikolai sama sekali tak menyadarinya. Diambilnya kedua buku yang ada di mejanya, lalu ia bawa pergi meninggalkan Nikolai. Tiba-tiba, ada yang memegang lengannya dengan sangat kuat. Teryata, yang memegangnya ada Nikolai.

"H-Hei.."

"Aku benar-benar minta..maaf. Sungguh, aku tak ada niat menyakitimu." Kata Nikolai dengan nada terdengar..menyesal? Entahlah, Ryouji yang mendengarnya seperti itu.

"Nikolai, aku ini.."

"Aku tak peduli yang keluar sekarang adalah kau atau dirimu yang lain, tapi dengarkanlah permintaan maafku." Lanjut Nikolai tak mempedulikan perkataan lelaki yang ia pegang lengannya.

"Ngh..hei.."

"Sungguh..aku..minta maaf.." kata Nikolai sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku mungkin tak bisa membalas perasaanmu, tapi setidaknya bisa kita menjadi..teman?

Mata coklat terang bersinar milik personifikasi Taiwan melebar. Terutama mendengar perkataan Nikolai yang terakhir itu. Ia merasa telinganya salah menangkap atau ini hanya mimpi. Tetapi, sepertinya tidak. Ini kenyataan, seorang Nikolai Arlovsky benar-benar mengatakannya.

"Hngh.."

Pemuda yang agak tinggi itu memegang tangan Nikolai yang memegang lengannya. Nikolai agak tersentak merasakan genggaman tangannya. Tadi ia merasakan suhu tubuhnya itu dingin, tetapi sekarang yang dirasakannya hangat. Sangat hangat.

"Aku juga minta maaf, Nikolai-san.." kata pemuda yang memiliki rambut coklat itu sambil tersenyum.

Nikolai terdiam, sepertinya Taiwan yang biasa ia temui sudah kembali. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam lelaki yang memegang tangannya itu. Coklat muda bertemu dengan violet. Ya, Nikolai semakin yakin ia yang dimaksud telah kembali. Terlihat, mata coklat itu mengisyaratkan kehangatan.

"Kau..sudah kembali?" tanya Nikolai dengan nada pelan.

Ryou mengangguk pelan, dengan menunjukkan senyum khasnya dan pipi miliknya merona ketika mata violet milik Nikolai bertemu dengan mata coklat indah miliknya.

"_Shi_, aku sudah kembali." Jawab Ryou sambil tersenyum, lalu melepas pelan genggamannya dengan rasa malu.

"Kau..mendengarnya permintaan maafku, kan?" tanya Nikolai kembali.

Ryou menganggukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Apa aku..dimaafkan?"

Ryou terdiam. Nikolai mengira, pasti Ryou tak akan memaafkannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ternyata, dugaan Nikolai salah. Ryou menganggukkan kepalanya, menandakan ia memaafkan Nikolai.

"Aku memaafkanmu, Nikolai-san.." kata Ryou sambil menunjukkan senyumnya.

Nikolai menghela nafas lega mendengar perkataan Ryou barusan.

"Syukurlah..kukira aku tidak dimaafkan. Aku khawatir kalau kau tidak memaafkanku.." kata Nikolai tanpa sadar mengatakannya.

Ryou ternganga mendengar perkataan Nikolai yang diucapkan personifikasi Belarusia itu tanpa sadar. Nikolai yang menyadarinya terdiam. Ia melepas genggamannya pada lengan ramping Ryou dan mukanya agak memerah karena malu.

"A-ah..yang barusan lupakan." Kata Nikolai dengan muka menahan rasa malunya.

Ryou yang dapat melihat muka Nikolai bersemu merah karena malu, tertawa kecil melihatnya. Pemandangan yang jarang tertangkap oleh matanya sangat menarik dan baginya sangat lucu. Nikolai melotot kepada Ryou yang mentertawakan dirinya.

"Jangan tertawa!" seru Nikolai kesal dan terdengar agak membentaknya.

"Hahaha, habisnya baru kali ini Nikolai merasa malu." Kata Ryou sambil tertawa, ia tak mempedulikan Nikolai agak membentak dirinya.

"Hentikan tawamu!" kata Nikolai dengan nada kesal sekaligus malu.

Bukannya menghentikan tawanya, malah Ryou Honda-Kirkland semakin mentertawakannya. Begitu lucunya sehingga air mata keluar dari kedua mata coklat miliknya. Nikolai kehabisan kata-kata, ia meninggalkan Ryou. Tak tahan ia dtertawakan olehnya.

"Hahaha..hei, Nikolai-san!" panggil Ryou dengan menahan rasa tawanya.

Nikolai menghentikan langkahnya, ia melirik sedikit kepada Ryou.

"Kau tadi memintaku menjadi temanmu, kan? Dengan senang hati aku mau menerimanya.." kata Ryou sambil tersenyum. Sangat manis seperti malaikat.

DEG

Nikolai merasakan jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Wajahnya memerah seketika melihat senyuman itu. Dapat ia rasakan sendiri, wajahnya memanas. Jantungnya pun berdetak tak karuan.

"H-huh.."

Nikolai langsung meninggalkan perpustakaan, meninggalkan Ryou yang menatapnya dengan heran sendirian di perpustakaan Hetalia Gakuen.

'Perasaan apa ini?' batin Nikolai dengan wajah masih memerah. 'Baru kali ini aku merasakannya..tapi, entah kenapa aku menikmatinya..'

XxX

Ryou berjalan di koridor sekolah sambil tersenyum. Terlihat, mood personifikasi Taiwan itu dalam keadaan sangat baik. Yang pasti, rasa senang yang ia dapat dari kejadian yang ia alami bersama Nikolai di perpustakaan.

'Aku tak menyangka, ia ingin menjadi temanku..' batin Ryou dengan wajah agak memerah.

"_Aku mungkin tak bisa membalas perasaanmu, tapi setidaknya bisa kita menjadi..teman?"_

Ryou menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia mengingat perkataan Nikolai di perpustakaan tadi. Meski Nikolai tidak bisa membalas perasaannya, ia senang walau hanya jadi teman personifikasi Belarus itu.

"Asalkan aku bisa berada di sisi Nikolai-san..aku bahagia kok.." kata Ryou pelan sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba, Ryou merasakan ada sebuah tangan menepuk salah satu pundaknya. Ryou agak tersentak, lalu menoleh kepada orang yang menepuk pundak miliknya. Ternyata yang menepuknya adalah papanya, Arthur Kirkland sang personifikasi negara Inggris.

"_Hello_, Ryou. Sepertinya hari ini kau senang sekali." Kata Arthur sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, Papa! Memang sih.." kata Ryou sambil menyengir.

"Senang mendengarnya kalau kau sedang senang, nak." Kata Arthur tersenyum sambil mengelus lembut kepala anaknya. "Ayo, ikut aku ke ruangan kepala sekolah."

Ryou menatap ayahnya yang memiki rambut pirang itu dengan tatapan heran. Ruangan kepala sekolah?

"Ngapain, Pa?" tanya Ryou sambil memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung.

Arthur hanya tersenyum, lalu ditariknya tangan anaknya itu dan membawanya menuju ruangan kepala sekolah. Tak mempedulikan tatapan bingung anaknya yang ditunjukkan kepada dirinya. Setelah sampai di depan ruangan kepala sekolah, Arthur mengetuk pintunya.

"_Ancient Rome, it's me. Arthur Kirkland."_ Kata Arthur dengan nada British khasnya.

Mendengar persetujuan dari dalam pemilik ruangan, Arthur membuka pintunya dan mengajak masuk Ryou ke dalam ruangan yang luas itu.

"Baguslah kalau kau dan anakmu sudah datang. Ayo, duduk sini." Kata Ancient Rome dengan ramah, mempersilahkan Arthur dan Ryou duduk di sofa miliknya.

Arthur dan Ryou mengangguk, lalu sepasang ayah dan anak itu duduk di sofa merah itu. Ryou masih dihantui dengan rasa bingung. Hanya murid tertentu yang hanya dipanggil kepala sekolah. Terutama, murid yang dianggap bermasalah. Hei, apakah dirinya pernah melanggar aturan sekolah?

"Taiwan, aku memanggilmu karena ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan padamu." Kata Ancient Rome sambil tersenyum penuh arti kepada Ryou.

"Ehm..apa itu?" tanya Ryou dengan nada penasaran.

Ancient Rome menaruh rokok yang tadi dihisapnya ke dalam asbak yang ada di meja.

"Kesepakatan yang aku bicarakan ini sudah disetujui oleh Arthur, ayahmu itu." Kata Ancient Rome yang kini menatapi Arthur. Yang ditatapnya hanya mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum kecil.

"Kesepakatan apa?" tanya Ryou lagi dengan nada masih penasaran.

'Jangan-jangan aku akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena ada masalah?' batin Ryou dengan cemas. 'Tapi aku kan gak pernah melanggar aturan.'

"Sebenarnya.."

Ryou yang mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari kepala sekolah Hetalia Gakuen yang memiliki rambut coklat itu terdiam. Mata melebar, dan terlihat personifikasi _Ilha Formosa_ itu shock.

"A-apa..?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Powers by Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Male!BelarusxMale!Taiwan**

**Warning : typo, gaje, OOC, genderbend, BL, agak AU, don't like don't read because Male!Taiwan is son from Arthur and Kiku, crack pair..**

XxX

Ryou hanya diam saja sejak ia mendengar pernyataan yang cukup mengejutkan dari kepala sekolahnya. Otaknya dipenuhi dengan tanda tanya, menandakan ia bingung dengan situasi yang dihadapinya sekarang. Ia tahu, keluarganya sangat bangga dan senang mendengar pernyataan yang baru saja dia dengar dari kepala sekolahnya. Tapi, di dalam hatinya ia belum siap. Ia menganggap dirinya masih muda dan merasa butuh lebih banyak belajar untuk persiapan menjadi personifikasi negara Taiwan secara resmi. Ya, Ancient Rome selaku kepala sekolah mengatakan bahwa seorang Ryou Honda-Kirkland telah dikatakan lulus dari Hetalia Gakuen dan telah resmi menjadi personifikasi dari negara yang mendapat julukan Macan Asia, Taiwan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya seorang lelaki tinggi berambut pirang menepuk pelan pundak anaknya.

Ryou menggeleng pelan, lalu menunjukkan senyum yang biasa ia tunjukkan kepada sang ayah.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Papa.." jawab Ryou dengan nada memastikan, padahal keadaannya berbeda dengan suasana hatinya.

"Kau tahu? Semua orang di rumah akan bangga padamu..kita harus merayakannya saat makan malam nanti, Ryou!" kata Arthur dengan nada bahagia, memeluk anaknya yang paling sulung itu dengan erat.

Ryou hanya tertawa paksa, lalu ia membalas pelukan sang ayah. Dia masih tak rela meninggalkan sekolahnya, teman-temannya, juga..pujaan hatinya. Tapi, dia tak mungkin menolak niat Ancient Rome dengan menunda kelulusannya. Kalau ia menolaknya, sama saja dia membuat keluarganya kecewa. Ayolah, dia tak mau membuat harapan Arthur yang dari dulu mengharapkan dirinya lulus dengan cepat dan menjadi personifikasi negara dengan cepat pupus begitu saja.

"Apa tidak terlalu cepat, Pa?" tanya Ryou sembari menatap Arthur. "Padahal, aku baru saja sekolah sekitar dua tahun lima bulan."

Arthur hanya menghela nafas, lalu dirangkulnya pundak putranya yang menyukai _Plum Blossoms_ itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu saja tidak! Papa saja dulu hanya disini dua tahun tiga bulan. Jadi, tak masalah anaknya juga cepat lulus karena otaknya sama pintarnya denganku! Hahaha~" kata Arthur dengan nada bangga membuat yang dirangkul sweatdrop.

'Tapi, dalam soal memasak kan beda. Masakan Papa merupakan racun terburuk dalam hidupku.' Batin Ryou dengan muka pucat, mengingat dia dulu pernah pingsan gara-gara masakan ayahnya.

"Lalu, Ryouki juga ikut lulus bersamaku?" tanya Ryou dengan nada bingung.

"Dia akan lulus bulan depan. Jadi, beda sebulan denganmu." Jawab Arthur yang sibuk dengan handphonenya, memberikan kabar yang membahagiakan kepada Kiku.

"Oh.."

Ryou hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Memikirkan bagaimana rasanya meninggalkan teman-temannya yang di Hetalia Gakuen. Ia suka dengan sekolah berstandar internasional ini, meskipun banyak kejadian yang aneh-aneh(?). Satu lagi, ia baru saja berteman dengan Nikolai meski lelaki _Belarussian_ itu menolak perasaannya. Oh, mengingat hal itu membuat Ryou jadi miris. Tapi, ia cukup senang mendengar permintaan Nikolai untuk menjadi temannya.

'...Lebih baik, aku memanfaatkan waktu sisaku disini dengan baik.' Batin Ryou sembari tersenyum tipis.

XxX

Seorang lelaki yang memiliki rambut _platinum blonde_ sedang termenung di kamarnya. Malam itu sangat damai karena bulan purnama tampak bersinar di tengah kelamnya langit malam. Nikolai, nama lelaki itu hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Indah, itulah pendapatnya melihat kecantikan bulan purnama lewat jendela kamarnya.

_"Kau tadi memintaku menjadi temanmu, kan? Dengan senang hati aku mau menerimanya.."_

DEG

Nikolai berdecak kesal, perkataan Ryou pada saat mereka berdua di perpustakaan Hetalia Gakuen terngiang di telinganya. Setiap ia mengingat itu, ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Senyum yang ditunjukkan oleh Ryou kepada dirinya membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang tak karuan dan ia bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas. Suara Ryou yang terdengar lembut saat mengatakan hal itu membuat hatinya menjadi..nyaman? Entahlah, itu perasaan yang ia rasakan.

'Sebenarnya..aku ini kenapa?' batin Nikolai dengan agak kesal.

Nikolai hanya mengacak rambutnya dengan perasaan frustasi. Karena sudah malam, ia memutuskan untuk tidur. Ia melangkah ke arah ranjangnya yang empuk itu dan langsung berbaring. Mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk pergi ke alam mimpi, lalu dengan perlahan ia menutup kedua matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

_"B-Bukan, aku sangat menyukai Nikolai-san! Bukan Anya-san!"_

Bangun lagi.

Pernyataan yang diucapkan sang personifikasi Taiwan terngiang di kepalanya. Oh, sejak ia berinteraksi dengan makhluk yang bernama lengkap Ryou Honda-Kirkland, ia jadi merasa sangat aneh dan ia tak pernah mengalami hal seaneh ini seumur hidupnya. Wajah memanas tak jelas, jantung berdegup kencang, pikiran melayang entah kemana..dan di otaknya selalu teringat senyuman pemuda _Taiwanese_ yang ia anggap aneh meski itu berbalik dengan kata hatinya.

'Sial. Aku. Harus. Tidur.' Batin Nikolai dengan jengkel, lalu menutup kembali kedua matanya.

Apa malam ini dia bisa tidur dengan pulas?

XxX

Matahari pagi ini sangat terang, dipastikan hari ini suasananya akan panas. Tapi, pemilik kamar yang baru saja bangun ini raut wajahnya berbeda dengan suasana luar rumahnya. Terdapat lingkaran hitam di bawah kedua matanya, menandakan lelaki ini kurang tidur. Rambut _platinum blonde_ khas miliknya terlihat agak berantakan. Dengan agak kesal, ia melirik jam dinding kamarnya.

'Gara-gara si bodoh itu..ah, sekarang jam setengah tujuh pagi.' Batinnya dengan malas, menatap jam itu selama beberapa detik.

Nikolai yang baru saja sadar sekitar lima detik kemudian bergegas ke kamar mandi, lalu mempersiapkan diri untuk masuk sekolah. Dia tidak mau seorang Nikolai Arlovsky yang terkenal disiplin terlambat masuk sekolah hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku berangkat dulu." Kata Nikolai dengan nada dingin khasnya, tapi terkesan buru-buru. Disambarnya dengan cepat tas sekolah lalu pergi keluar dari rumah tak mempedulikan teriakan kakak perempuannya, Anya.

"...Hari ini kan hari Minggu.." gumam Anya dengan sweatdrop, lalu menghela nafas panjang dan melanjutkan kegiatan memasak sarapan untuk keluarganya.

XxX

Nikolai hanya terdiam di depan Hetalia Gakuen. Sekolah berstandar internasional yang sebagai tempat mencari ilmunya itu tampak sepi dan tak tanmpak OSIS yang biasanya akan menjaga pintu gerbang sekolah untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada murid yang terlambat masuk.

'Jangan bilang sekarang hari Minggu..' batin Nikolai dengan jengkel.

"Nikolai-san?"

Nikolai menoleh ke arah seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Matanya agak melebar ketika melihat orang yang memanggilnya tersebut. Lelaki dengan iris berwarna _light brown_, surai rambut dengan warna coklat tua, dan jangan lupa, matanya yang tampak besar itu membuat orang itu manis.

"Kau.."

"Ryouji, aku bukan Ryou." Jawab Ryouji dengan nada dingin dan raut muka datar tanpa terpasang senyum sedikit pun.

Nikolai menatap Ryouji dengan tatapan kesal. Pagi ini dia benar-benar diuji kesabarannya. Sudah tadi malam tidak bisa tidur, sekolah tampak sepi dan ternyata dia baru ingat hari ini adalah hari Minggu, dan yang terakhir, ia bertemu dengan kepribadian lain personifikasi Taiwan yang bernama Ryouji Honda-Kirkland yang dia anggap sebagai bocah menyebalkan.

"Bocah, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Nikolai dengan nada tajam, menatap Ryouji yang memandang dirinya dengan tatapan yang sepertinya memiliki arti malas-aku-ketemu-sama-kamu.

"Aku mau masuk sekolah." Jawab Ryouji singkat dan jelas.

"Hei, bukankah hari ini hari Minggu? Kau ini..tak melihat kalender, huh?"

Ryouji hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku tahu dan hari ini aku masuk karena mau latihan vokal untuk acara ulang tahun Hetalia Gakuen nanti. Tapi, kau yang sepertinya lupa hari. Pakai seragam sekolah gitu.." balas Ryouji sembari mengeluarkan senyum sarkastik yang persis milik Arthur Kirkland.

Nikolai terdiam. Bocah menyebalkan yang dia hadapi ini tak bisa dipandang remeh. Lalu, ia hanya mendengus kesal karena ia bingung mau membalas perkataan Ryouji. Akhirnya, ia membalikkan badannya dan berniat pulang lagi ke rumahnya tanpa pamit kepada Ryouji. Buat apa dia berpamitan kepada lelaki _Taiwanese_ yang memiliki sifat Kuudere itu?

GREP

Nikolai merasakan salah satu lengannya digenggam dengan erat. Dengan cepat, ia melirik kepada seseorang yang menarik lengannya dengan keras yang ternyata adalah Ryouji.

"Kau..lepaskan lenganku!" bentak Nikolai dengan kasar.

"Tidak.." kata Ryouji dengan muka datar, ia semakin mengeraskan genggamannya pada lengan Nikolai.

"Lepas!"

"Jangan..tinggalkan aku.."

Nikolai terdiam lagi. Apa dia tak salah dengar?

"Apa katamu?" tanya Nikolai balik kepada Ryouji yang sekarang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kumohon..jangan tinggalkan aku, Nikolai.." kata Ryouji perlahan, terlihat wajahnya yang datar itu tampak memerah cerah dan pemandangan ini tertangkap oleh kedua mata _violet _milik Nikolai.

"..Hah?"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
